


The ABCs of Smut

by squiggly_squid



Series: Parable [15]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Creampie, Deep Throating, Drug Use, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/pseuds/squiggly_squid
Summary: A collection of one-shots each inspired by a word with each letter of the alphabet





	1. A is for Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodisiac - A food, drink, or drug that stimulates sexual desire

“You know,” Garrus says, setting his empty glass on the table of their corner booth overlooking the entirety of Afterlife from the exits to the vast dancefloor, “When you said ‘let’s relax,’ I didn’t think you wanted to go  _ out  _ to relax.”

Jane smirks at the seductive tone to his vocals and leans closer to him, near enough to smell the smokey liquor on his breath.  “What? Too old for the clubs?”

Her mate growls and turns his head to her, leaning closer and tilting his head just so that his mouth plates brush her own lips.  “I never said anything about not liking it.” He pulls back when she tries to kiss him and smirks at her huff of disappointment, the reds, purples, and pinks of light dancing across his plates, chasing away the shadows in flashes to the beat of bassy music.  “You convinced me enough to let down my guard, didn’t you?”

She hums and smiles, looking to a waitress and waving a hand before pointing to the table in signal for refills.  Turning back to her husband, she runs a hand along his thigh. “It definitely helps when nearly everyone - well, anyone important - knows who we are and what we’re capable of.”

“And that we no longer have galactic laws to limit us,” he adds, dropping his voice an octave, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close and into his lap, her legs thrown over his thighs.  “The Wraiths being known as the one mercenary group with enough morals not to put up with the other three big names abusing innocent people also helps put a bit of fear in people.”

Jane chuckles and moves her hand around his shoulder, fingers caressing beneath his fringe.  “Who’d have thought Archangel would have a planet full of people to carry on with his vision.”  Leaning close enough to nibble on his mandible, she whispers. “No illegal drug dealing, no attacking civilians, taking out the criminals that the legitimate law overlooks ….”  She smirks and scratches her nails against the soft spot beneath his crest, making him growl softly and grip her hip harder, talons teasing her through her thinner pants. “Too bad that all makes us criminals too.”

His rumbling chuckle sends tingles through her lower belly to settle between her legs and she has to clench them against the flush of heat, which he easily notices.  “Never thought you’d like the idea.”

“And you don’t?”

Humming, the sound rough from his scarred throat, he turns his head to look her in the eyes.  “Not at all. I can finally bring justice to all the bastards that would’ve gotten away had I still been in C-Sec.”  He purrs as he glances aside, and Jane follows his gaze to the incoming waitress, two glasses of each of their chosen poisons in hand.

She sets them down and Garrus holds out a credit chit, but pulls it back, much to waitress’ irritation.  Rumbling, he lifts the chit up and looks to Jane. “What do you say we take advantage of having enough men around the station to let loose and lose ourselves?”

Jane lifts a brow in intrigue, but the waitress seems to understand as she relaxes.  The situation is starting to look a lot like an offer to get wasted, but Jane has a very good feeling it has to do less with alcohol and more to do with something more available here on Omega.  Something that sounds suspiciously illegal - and interesting considering the one offering.

Taking her slight nod as answer enough to continue with his plan, her mate looks to the waitress.  “Go to Triask. Get us two Hallex …” he says, handing over the chit, “And keep the rest for the trouble.”

The scantily clad asari looks between Jane and her turian husband before nodding.  “Give me a minute. He’s been pretty busy tonight.”

Garrus nods and the woman takes her leave, giving Jane the chance to turn to her husband with a dubious look.  He rumbles and lifts a brow plate. “What?”

“You?  Garrus Vakarian, former C-Sec Officer, former Hierarchy Praetor, now mercenary leader?  Actually dealing in Hallex?” She snorts and shakes her head. “What happened to the innocent turian I married?”

His expression blanks as he looks her dead in the eyes.  “You really think I’ve never used drugs?  _ After  _ knowing I spent two years on Omega?”  He chuckles when he sees her expression fall at the logical argument.  “Never had Hallex, though, but I figure there’s no better time than now with so many of our men around to handle any trouble.”

It’s true.  There was only way to get Garrus to both allow her to and go without armor anywhere on Omega - to have enough backup to choke the club with Wraiths armed to the teeth.  Sure, she and her mate had at least one weapon on their person, but the whole setup has managed to give her leverage to get him drunk, and apparently loose enough to get into some serious drugs for the night.  She also doesn’t overlook the number one reason Hallex is so popular in club settings - of just how quite someone can find their pants mysteriously gone from a single touch against their oversensitized skin.

Morinth used it for a reason, after all, and it definitely wasn’t for hers or her victim’s health.

“I’m surprised,” Jane says as she walks her fingers along his shoulder.  “You already seem pretty damn turned on just from a good few drinks.” She smirks and drops her hand between his legs and cups his groin, smile widening at the obvious gap already between them.  “By the feel of it, I don’t even think you’ll need it.”

Garrus rumbles and slides his own hand between her legs and rubs the flat of his palm there, making her gasp and jerk.  Chuckling, he gives her a shit-eating grin. “Try telling me you aren’t just as ready and willing as I am.” When she gives him a scathing look, he thrums and licks her lips, but doesn’t stay near.  “Just imagine how it’ll feel when everything is amplified.”

She closes her eyes and nibbles on his mandible.  “And what if we’re too out of it to get to the Normandy?”

He shrugs.  “Then we don’t.  This booth is dark enough.”

Stilling, she smirks against his plates and runs a hand along his clothed chest.  “I’m more than happy that you’re still as kinky as when we met.” She snorts and leans back to look in his eyes.  “Hell, you’re  _ kinkier  _ than when we met.  And here I am happy that your exhibitionist streak wasn’t just because you were withdrawing like a bitch.”

“If I knew you liked it so much, I’d have done it more,” he responds, looking away.  Jane glances in the same direction and sees the waitress approaching. “Last chance to back out.”

She lifts a brow and catches his challenging smirk out of the corner of his eye.  “You  _ really  _ think I’m afraid of a little blue pill?”

“It’s not-”

Jane waves it off, snorting softly.  “A ‘little blue pill’ is an easily obtained drug for humans to help keep an-  Just forget what it is,” she snaps playfully, leaning over enough for Garrus to reach out his hand and take two unassuming square pills smaller than her own pinky nail.  “That’s it, huh?”

“Just let it dissolve on your tongue,” the waitress says before grabbing some of the empty glasses littering their table.

Jane waits until the waitress leaves before looking to her mate in doubt.  “She didn’t screw you, did she?”

“I hope not,” he says, turning to her just in time for her to see his smirk.  “I’m not into asari.”

Huffing, she swats her hand against his chest and plucks a pill from his hand.  Her expression shifts, excitement bubbling through her chest as she moves closer to him.  

“Open,” she orders, and he does, watching her from his peripheral as he slides his tongue out.  She lays the pill in the shallow groove down his tongue and it quickly begins to dissolve, edges growing softer as his saliva begins to break it down.

Pulling his tongue back, he rumbles when she sticks out her own tongue without command.  He first drags the tip of his talon along the center of it, just enough to send a shiver down her spine without drawing blood.  Just as she’s about to curse him for teasing, she feels a slight prickling in the center of her tongue from what must be the pill.  She knows he’s still watching her face, so she curls her tongue as she slowly pulls it back into her mouth, causing him to growl softly before taking a drink from his untouched glass.

Humming, she rolls her tongue in her mouth as the slightly bittersweet pill dissolves.  She assumes it must be flavored for the benefit of the user, sure that tasting the basic chemicals wouldn’t be much of an experience given the concept of taking it to better a club experience.  That, or the taste is just a happy side effect, but Jane likes to think the former. Something about a naturally sweet drug makes it sound so much more dangerous than something that makes the user cringe with each use.

As the last of the pill counts her mouth in its flavor, she takes her drink and sips through its straw.  The taste washes away, but Jane doesn’t immediately feel anything, no lightheadedness or flush as she expects.

“So, how long does it take?”

Her husband hums and sets his glass down.  “It’ll hit you first given your size, but we can always kickstart it.”

“And how’s that?”  Instead of getting an answer, Garrus pushes her off his lap.  “What-” she starts, confused until he pulls himself out of the booth and turns back to her.  “Oh no. I’m not doing what you’re thinking I’m going to do.” When he doesn’t respond, merely lifting a brow plate expectantly, she narrows her eyes in finality.  “I’m not dancing drunk off my ass and about to be drugged up to my eyes.”

“You don’t have to be coordinated,” he says, leaning over and taking her hand to urge her out or risk just being pulled.  Damn him and his greater strength. “Come on. Moving will help it metabolize faster.”

She puts up a futile attempt to struggle back into the booth, but he quickly pulls her to her shaky feet and into the crowd of the grinding, hot mess of faceless bodies.  Apparently finding his perfect place, Garrus turns and pulls her against his chest, her breath rushing out of her in a grunt as she trips over her feet and into his solid, immovable form.  He doesn’t necessarily laugh or say anything, but she feels the hitching rumble of amusement under her palms as she straightens herself.

“Laugh it up-” she starts, glaring up at him, but he silences her with a forceful kiss, shoving his tongue past her lips.  

Already, the texture of him is starting to feel different, the rough surface dragging against her tongue, sending jolts of sensation down her spine with what feels like each groove and bump as it passes over her.  She moans softly as she lifts to her toes to chase his taste, drink more of him and lap at his sweet, alcohol soaked taste. Feeling and swallowing his responding growl against her, she grips his neck and releases the tension growing in her by dragging her blunt nails against his heated - almost too hot - hide, the harsh differences in texture of his scars setting her fingertips on fire.  His own hands grasp at her, solid as they cup each of her ass cheeks and grind her against him, the sensation like rubbing her greedy body against an unforgiving, yet living statue.

A statue that tasted so fucking good the longer he tasted her in turn.

“Fuck,” Jane sighs as she lifts her head, panting as their bodies grind and seek pressure to all their hungry desires.  She groans in need, feeling her core soaking everything in its way between satisfying itself and devouring the only thing that’ll ease the pressure.  

Garrus responds in kind as one of his hands tangle itself in her hair and grip tightly, but she doesn’t fear the pain, instead feeling her knees go weak as bolts of electricity shoot straight down to her soaking sex.  Jerking her head aside, her husband buries his face in her neck and curses in a rough, turian tongue too thick for translation. She gasps and stumbles closer and harder against him when his tongue drags against her too hot flesh before his mouth plates dig into her skin, teeth scraping hard enough to draw blood.  She digs her fingers into the gaps between the plates of his neck, trying to bring him the same pleasurable pain, but all that comes from her lips is a needy whine when his tongue laps at her blood.

A fever fills her and she shoves him off her, grabbing at his waist and digging her fingers into the soft muscles.  Bruising is her goal and she exhales heavily when he lifts his head and moans deeply, the bright lights of the club flicking over him and painting his face in blood pumping reds and violets.  When his head drops, shadows hide his eyes, put she reads the lust easily enough in his body as he cups both heads around her head and yanks her into another fiery kiss.

Sharing their moans and scrapes of teeth, they push against each other, devouring their mate’s ecstasy and twisting it to feed their own burning hunger.  Jane’s knees feel breaths away from buckling and she knows Garrus is in no better place by his needy whines and rough gropes, but neither can find it in themselves to part, to let go of the high long enough to get back to the table.  Moving would entail losing the grip over her satisfaction and she isn’t strong enough.

Fucking right here and now plays at her mind, picks at her will.

Panting against him, she drops a hand between his legs and moans when she feels his arousal just as needing as her own.  She can’t grab him through the pants, but she palms him roughly, rubbing her hand against his pants and shivering at the coarse fabric against her sweaty palm.  He responds by clasping her breast and squeezing hard, stealing her breath away with the blossom of pain.

“Fuck…. Here,” she demands, hands fumbling with the smooth, chilled clasps of his pants.  “Can’t wait….”

Garrus’ growl sends a rush down her nerves and she feels herself starting to slide down her thigh, but he doesn’t give in.  Grabbing her wrist roughly, he yanks her with him as he shoves his way through the living, formless mass created by the blur of bodies.  Her mind is too lost in him, in the feeling of his searing grip around her and massive back before her to question how the multitude of people became a single organism that grips and pushes against the two of them as they try to escape.  Just the feel of it brushing against her flushed skin makes her tremble and struggle to keep on her feet, her only support her demanding ache between her legs insisting she not delay her feast of Garrus’ essence any longer.

Scrambling into the booth, he lifts her into his lap and steals her breath away as he forcefully grips and pulls at the clasp of her pants.  Jane moans and exhales roughly against his mouth as she shoves his hands away and lifts to her knees to push them down to just below her knees, but even that takes too long as she’s soon clawing her way back to him, his hands digging talons into her.  Having enough mind to understand that she won’t be able to straddle him properly with the damn pants in the way, she turns her back to him and nearly passes out from the slick weight as it presses against her ass.

She moans at the feel of him just as soaked and hot as she feels, Jane reaches down and grips his cock roughly, yanking a snarl from him behind her.  Slapping his hands away from pulling his pants down further, she lifts on her toes and impales herself on him, crying out as he parts her folds and sinks home.

He feels like not steel and stone within her, the two of them pulsing against the other’s needy sex.  Using his hands on her hips to help ride him, she grunts and pants with each plunge around the lightning rod within her, moaning and gripping the table each time he bucks beneath her like an animal starved.  A massive hand cups her breast and shoves her back against a body made of stone and she drops a hand to her clit, greedily rubbing in time with his motions shoving into her, spearing her unforgivingly. She’s moaning constantly, her husband no better as he groans and growls against her.

One hard buck of the wild beast below her and the harsh stabbing of teeth into her flesh and she screams, voice breathless as she chokes on herself and her pleasure.  Her jerks as she falls into the abyss, grinding against him and whimpering needingly when she feels him grow within her, pressing insistently against her walls. Body giving into his will, Jane tries to moan at her orgasm carrying on his own, but her mouth merely falls open as she grips his hands.  Her hips undulate with each pump of his slick seed within, but soon the high begins to ebb, her racing mind and heart starting to ease to a point she doesn’t feel bond to pass out from the sensations.

Panting, she chuckles giddily at the lingering sensitivity on her skin and how it amplifies the caress of his tongue against her pierced skin.  “Fuck,” she says, breathless and grinning like an idiot at her husband with a turn of her head.

He merely hums in agreement and leans up to kiss her, the metallic taste of her own blood on his tongue and mouth plates.  Parting, he licks away the crimson before leaning forward and motions a refill of drinks to their table from a passing waitress.

“Everything you hoped for?”  She cups the bottom of his chin and strokes her thumb against his mandible, taking advantage of the heightened senses before it completely wears away.

“Better,” he says, rumbling deeply and leaning in to ghost his breath against her damp temple.  “I couldn’t think of anything but you, of getting more of you. Your taste, your scent, the feel of you.”  He smirks and drops a hand to their joining, circling a thumb around her clit, and she whines, toes curling in her shoes.  “Your clenching, taking all of me… nearly undid me right there. Almost passed out.”

Jane chuckles and nods, looping her arm around to rub beneath his fringe.  “Same.”

She might not do this again, not quite sure she likes the complete loss of control and awareness - or the risk of addiction giving their scars from past addictions - but it was a unique experience she didn’t mind having.  


	2. B is for BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDSM - A variety of often erotic practices or roleplaying involving bondage, discipline, dominance and submission, sadomasochism, and other related interpersonal dynamics.

 

" _Let's try something different, something we've only played with on the really bad days during the war."_

" _Like what?"_

" _Tie me up, spank me, command me. Just like during the war, take away my control."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Absolutely. It's pretty damn hot when you do, but I also want to just … let go and enjoy something different. Not that everything isn't perfect as is, but I like to live dangerously."_

" _Right. Because our lives aren't dangerous enough. … But we can do it. I'll do some research and make sure it's exactly what you need."_

" _Talk dirty to me some more…"_

* * *

Garrus didn't lie when he told her that he'd look up how to get into the mindset for some bondage play as Jane would often see him looking at the extranet for everything and anything on the topic. Together, they had purchased some interesting looking items, but they never really set up a night to use them, the time just never right, the mood not coming naturally.

Until Jane started having intense nightmares nearly every night, every moment she closed her eyes. They were particularily troubling in the fact that they constantly reminded her of her failures of a leader, of letting the war get to her and costing lives. She damn well knew that she did the best she could, that death was natural in war, but that confidence meant nothing in her head, where her nightmares had complete control and haunted her with the dead and lost.

She never wanted to be a leader in a massive war, never thought of being the first human Spectre or the one every life seemed to depend on. She just wanted to be a soldier, someone who simply shot things for a living, and yet here she is still leading a band of mercs. She wasn't alone, but things still weighed on her.

"How about we try out that  _thing_ we talked about?" she asks one night as she sits on the bed, Garrus braiding her hair in one of the intricate puzzles he seems to like putting in her hair. His talons sliding through her hair, the tickle of their points against her just washed scalp prickling the skin on her forearms and making it so easy to drift towards another sleep that will end in screams of panic and pain after only a handful of hours later.

"Thing?" He hums and relaxes his hold on her hair as she turns to face him.

"You know, tying me up, spanking me, the whole works." She chuckles and tilts her head towards the closet. "How about we dig into our box of toys?"

Chuckling, he turns her head straight so he can finish. "If you're sure. But we should think up a 'safe word.' We've tried out some of it before, but I think we should follow the rules this time."

She snorts and smiles, the fact that he looked into something so broad of a subject as BDSM and came up with a set of rules for 'the norm.' "Alright. Let's see …. Calibrations," she says, smirking as she imagines his face.

"Calibrations? Really?" His voice is flat, but she knows his exasperation well enough to know exactly what he thinks of using that word for something so serious.

"Yeah, you're right," she agrees, grinning her amusement. "Knowing you, that might actually come up. How about …." She hums and lets him work at the last of her hair, feeling the shift in his tugs and knowing the sensation enough to guess he's finally tying up the end of the braid. "Burnt toast."

His gentle tugs stop as he rumbles in confusion. "Burnt. Toast. Where the hell did you come up with  _that_  as the safe word?"

Jane snorts and looks over her shoulder with a smirk. "Since when would burnt toast come up in sex?" She waits for consideration to show in his eyes before she gives him a stern look. "Unless there's something I should know about."

He barks a soft laugh before thrumming. "You're right. I've always considered crumbs all over the bed very sexy."

She laughs with him and turns on her rear to better face him, pulling him in to press her forehead to his. "So … What do you say? You up for it?"

Huffing a soft breath, he smiles and nods, his forehead plates rubbing against her own forehead. "Alright. Let's do it."

Grinning, Jane gives him a quick, excited kiss, and gets up to rush to the closet where they keep their newly acquired toys. They mostly bought everything under the sun, not sure if they'd ever use it, but she'll actually leave it all for her husband to decide seeing as how he's going to be the one in charge. What she's after is a set of lingerie that is sure to fit into this kind of play. It certainly looked fitting at the time, at least to them.

Giving him a nod and giddy grin as she passes on the way to the bathroom, Jane can't wait to pull off her clothes and feel the chill of the looping chains attached to the lingerie. She takes her time laying out the pieces on the counter, wanting to give Garrus plenty of time to prepare whatever he's planning. She then pulls off the loose shirt she put on after the shower and tossed it to the corner of the room, figuring she can still wear it after tomorrow's shower since she hadn't even done anything but have her hair done in it. Shame she even  _has_ to wear clothes in their own damn bedroom, but there is always a rush out to see what the twins are destroying looming around, even given their age. Trouble just runs in the Vakarian blood, apparently, no matter the age.

Tossing her panties in the hamper - definitely not wanting to wear those again even if they're just as new as the shirt - and searches for the way to detach the thong from the leather harness getup. Pulling up the black panties, she lets the leather straps snap against her hips before adjusting the small latches to make them snug. Next is the collar, paired with a little padlock around the buckle which she sets down on the counter to later give to Garrus. Finally comes the harness, its' straps framing her breasts on each side and wrapping behind her back to buckle together. What's truly interesting, and rounds out the look, are the chains that dangle over each breast - bare save for the thin chains - and ribs, secured at the collar with another padlock. A sheer shirt goes over the top of it, doing nothing towards hiding anything, but it does give a nice barrier for Garrus to rip off of her in the end.

That idea is definitely a plus and obviously one she made well known when they were shopping. There's no way she isn't taking advantage of his position of power and force to rip clothes off of her, but still be bare and defenseless enough without truly being naked. The goal is to be bound, but still open enough for the two to enjoy everything. Being able to keep this outfit for another night also has its advantages if she can get make it easier to strip her to his whims.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she chuckles at the fact that his braid will definitely give him something to grab onto. Probably not his intention, and it'll definitely get messed up in the end, but it's not like she's going to toss all his time working on it in the trash just because it isn't initially part of her getup. Plus, she thinks it adds to the look to have her long, red curls tamed in an easy tool to grab.

Smiling, Jane takes a deep breath and steps out into the bedroom to find the lights dimmed to something a bit less harsh than their normal overhead lights by the use of the side table lamps. That's probably a good idea given that she might very well be in a position to stare right up at the damn thing, so the fact that she won't be blinded and seeing spots during their fun. She takes a good look at him, seeing that he's changed out of his sleeping pants and into the suit he often wears to 'subtly intimidate without the need of armor and weapons,' as he puts it. Whatever the purpose of it, she can't deny that it gives him a very powerful image, the deep black and tapered cloak that closes asymmetrically across his chest slims his imposing form, hiding the bulk he's built into his body from years of heavy armors and strict training. He smirks when he catches her staring and walks to her.

"You clean up well," she says with an obvious look over, eyes roving over his body. "As if you weren't sexy enough."

He hums, not responding to the compliment, and cups her chin between thumb and forefinger. "And I like to see my pet in her proper attire." He jerks her head up when she lifts a brow and smirks in doubt and she hides her shiver at the first taste of his dominance play. "You find this funny?"

"Oh, definitely-" She gasps when he jerks her closer with the harsh grip on her chin. Narrowing her eyes at him, he smirks, growling low in his throat.

"I'm going to enjoy putting you in your place," he threatens, sliding his hand down her jaw, tricking her into relaxing at his touch before he grasps her collar and yanks her hard, making her trip over her breath.

He rumbles and smirks at the sound, turning and dragging her by the collar to toss her head first onto the bed. She catches herself, but can't stand back up when he shoves her down with a heavy hand between her shoulder blades. He cups the back of her head and pushes her face into the soft blankets, free hand locking a cuff around one of her own. The metal pinches her skin and she tries to make it more entertaining by struggling, opposite hand scrambling away as she tries to pull his hand holding the empty cuff - and her trapped hand - in the opposite direction. She can feel her muscles protesting at the battle against someone so much stronger and she switches tactics, trying to free her face from the blankets hot and stifling from her breaths. Her struggles only get her in a position where he releases her head, only to have her free hand yanked back and cuff clamped around her wrist in an equally tight grip.

She hisses and glares over her shoulder at him. "That fucking hurts, you bastard. You trying to break my wrists?"

He growls and grabs the cuffs, jerking her back and nearly sprawling on the ground if not for her knees taking the brunt of her fall. "Speak when spoken to," he demands, tone rough from more than just his scarred throat.

She opens her mouth to say something, but it turns into a hiss when he pulls her hands up, causing her shoulders to protest. She lifts onto her feet to save her shoulders and feels him pull her against his body. A hand comes up to cup a breast through the sheer fabric, grip tighter than she prefers as he doesn't care to watch his talons. She feels the pointed tips prick her skin and lets out a shaky breath, feeling her nipples tighten at his attentions. His chuckle is dark, husky, as he slides the underside of his talon across a nipple, sending a slight sting across her spine, but she presses into him all the same.

Just as quickly as it began, his attentions stop and he jerks her harder against his body. "You don't get to move unless I grant you permission." He slides his hand along her throat, wrapping around it and pressing her head back against him with a slight squeeze. "You're for my pleasure, not your own. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she whispers, only to feel his hand shift to grip her wrist and squeeze, causing her to hiss slightly.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Master." She closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of his palm engulfing her neck entirely as he lightly tightens his hold, as if in praise, before releasing and shoving her back to the bed.

Jane lands with a grunt, unable to catch herself. Before she can shift and attempt to gain any kind of control over her position, he's sitting beside her. She glances over her shoulder as sees him smirk as he reaches over and runs his talon along one of her butt cheeks, leaving a slight sting as he draws looping circles. Groaning at the teasing touch, Jane shifts using her breasts as leverage to scoot closer in plea, but he's having none of it and stops, slapping her ass hard. She gasps in both surprise and pleasure as the sharp sound of her skin against his palm that pairs with the bolt of electricity that goes straight to her core.

"Fuck," she whispers, clenching her hands and feeling the cuffs dig into her skin.

"Did I tell you to speak?" He slaps her again and she clenches her eyes shut as another pulse surges up her spine.

"No." She purposely leaves out 'Master' to both test him, and admittedly have more of his delicious punishment.

No one ever said she wasn't a glutton for punishment.

He slaps her again, and she can feel her skin becoming more sensitive with each connection of his rouch hide and her skin. He rumbles and caresses her cheek with his palm before lifting his hand from her skin, and she curls her toes in anticipation.

"Yes, what?" His voice is firm as his hands grab her hips to manhandler her hips over his lap.

She closes her eyes, grasping at the air with her hands before she sighs and responds. "Yes, Master. Forgive me." She doesn't really want it, but like hell will she make this play harder on him just because she wants to tease him. Judging by his own reactions, she's pretty damn sure he knows what he's doing to her.

"No," he says, running the tip of a talon on her ass, as if drawing something. She has a big suspicion he's drawing around the print of his hand on her skin. "But you can make it up to me."

"Please." She begs for more attention over actually pleasing her 'Master,' but fuck if she's damn sure he knows it by his deep chuckle. "Please let me show you I won't do it again, Master."

"Count," he merely says, confusing her until his hand comes down on her skin once more.

She jumps in surprise and clenches her hands, closing her eyes. She knows what she's expected to do, though, and counts. "One." Another and she exhales heavily, closing her eyes. "Two." The third and fourth bring a sting that he soothes with a rough grope of her rear, his talons teasing the skin, and the fifth comes with a pause. She looks over her shoulder, mouth opening to question why he's stopped - even if it'll get her into 'trouble' - but snaps her mouth shut when his slap against her skin sends a full body tremble through her.

"Count, pet," he says when she takes too long, caressing her sore skin with a thrumming hum.

"Six," she whispers, closing her eyes and arching in his lap for the next slap. Seven, and she feels her thighs quaking and she struggles to clench her thighs against the throb of need. Eight makes her stomach clench and toes curl, dragging out a whimper as she thrashes her head. Nine and the shot of painful electricity makes her to moan as she arches her back and tightens her fists to the point that she feels the joints in her fingers ache.

When she sobs "Ten," she's devolved into a puddle of want and hunger, squirming and trying to grind against his lap for relief. He must be in much the same condition as he growls, leaning down to blow his heated breath across her tender skin. Jane pants, trying to grab at him with her cuffed hands, but he quickly leans out of the way and plucks her off his lap.

Her eyes are closed, limbs jelly, but he doesn't give her much rest as he rolls her over and slips talons into the sheer cover across her torso. He tears through it like it was made of nothing but air and she sighs when his hands slide up her torso and stop at her breasts - one, cold metal hand in contrast to his very real, very warm right one - gripping them before releasing. She groans in disappointment, but he merely chuckles as he loops his hands under her shoulders, dragging her weight up the bed with little struggle. Before she can question him, he leans down and smirks at her.

"This is where the fun really begins," he says cryptically and she can do nothing but stare into his eyes, his pupils blown wide with arousal, and swallow thickly against her dry throat.

He leaves her to make his way to the small chest in the closet and pulls out a number of items, too many and clutched too tightly for her to pick out anything familiar. He doesn't leave her waiting in anticipation for too long as he returns to the side of the bed and her eyes struggle not to look over his form. She fears that going against the show of being a pet punished and ogling her sexy mate might interfere with his dominance display. She'll play the part because she wants him to play his, too aroused to wait this to end.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, facing her, Garrus sets down his haul before turning to her and smirking. "Now it's time for your reward." He covers her mouth when she opens it to speak. "Don't speak unless spoken to. Remember that."

She nods beneath his hand and he rumbles, mandible flicking in apparent appreciation as he looks her over from head to toes. He doesn't speak and neither does she when he finally lowers his hand, reaching into the pile of toys and pulling out a slip of fabric. She immediately recognizes it and whines in protest, trying to pull away when he reaches to cover her eyes. It's not like she's complaining about the idea of being completely unaware of his next move, but she doesn't like the fact that she won't be able to catch glimpses of him in that incredible suit when he's not looking. The fact that he's covering her eyes probably means that he already suspects her intentions.

He growls and grips her chin in a hand. "Don't pull from me, pet. Unless you want to be punished again?" He lifts a brow plate and she stares into his eyes, wanting so bad to make this a challenge for him - and a game for herself. When she doesn't immediately respond, he pulls her head forward as he looks down across her neck and chest, sighing. "And here I thought you'd learned your lesson."

Instead of immediately punishing her, he hovers over her, giving her no chance to squirm away, and covers her eyes with the dark fabric. Out of sheer stubbornness, she doesn't help him by lifting her head, but it only seems to amuse him as he chuckles roughly and slipping his hands beneath her head to tie it even without her aid. She huffs in disappointment that she can't see a damn thing to get her kicks out of watching her incredible mate move, plates and muscles shifting beneath the dark fabric of his suit.

Her mood quickly shifts when she feels his tongue on her breast, swiping over her nipple. She gasps and bucks, hands gripping the blanket beneath her as she moans softly. He growls and licks her until her nipple hardens at his attention. Before she can really get anything out of the sensation, she feels a sharp squeeze on it that sends sparks of heat through her nerves. Realization over what's on her comes just as Garrus places the other clasp on her opposite nipple, and Jane whines as it creates a continuous sensation of just enough pressure to feel like someone's fingers pinching and teasing.

She bites her lip before she can say anything and closes her eyes, trying to imagine his next step. Not getting a good enough look at what he retrieved before the blindfold, she has no idea what to expect when she feels his cold, metal fingers against her slick folds. Using her hands to press on the bed, she arches as much as she can into his touch with a needy whine.

"Please," she begs, wanting to feel something, anything, ease that pleasurable throb. She isn't yet ready for his cock and the game to end, but damn if her core isn't flooded with excitement and anticipation.

As soon as she begs, his hand withdraws from her. She frowns beneath the blindfold and clenches her jaw, but jerks when she feels something slide along her folds. It's harder than anything organic, having no give as it presses into her. Moaning, she realizes it's one of the many toys meant to go inside her that they purchased. It doesn't fill her quite like her husband, but it's size and smooth surface only betrays it's true purpose as it starts to grow warm. It's warm blossoms within her, spreading through her pelvis just as it begins to move, vibrating and undulating. Jane leans her head back into the pillows and moans, curling her toes and trying to clamp her thighs together, but they're held open by two large, unforgiving hands as she soon hears her husband's deep, rumbling snarl.

"Don't move, pet." His voice is thick, his obvious arousal just as dire as her own.

She bites her lip and grips the blanket beneath her, arms cramping slightly from the position. Nodding because she can't speak, she moves her hips, trying to get him to move the toy, to thrust it with his hands so she can get off, but he doesn't move his hands. He damn well knows what she needs, but he doesn't give in, merely leaning over her, panting a hot breath against her sweaty skin.

"I'll watch you come undone," he says, sliding his finger tips over her collar bone before cupping her throat, "Have you begging for me to fill you, to take you, to claim you." His breath hitches when she moans and presses into his hand. "You want that, don't you?"

"Yes," she sighs, voice soft before she swallows and tries again. "Yes, Master. Please."

She feels the weight of his presence over her lift as the bed shifts. Panting, she nearly comes undone when he gives the toy a single, hard thrust. Her moan grinds out of her as he fucks her with the toy as it wiggles and moves. With toes and fingers clenched and mouth flung open, she climaxes, moan only falling from her lips when it begins to abate and she can breathe again. He's above her, thrumming and whispering Palaveni in his grizzled vocals, but her mind blanks at the translation as she pants, sucking in gasps of air.

Her shoulders tremble and she can feel the chill of sweat on her temples, but she wants more. Even so soon, she wants more, but not from the toy.

She wants  _him_.

"Please…. Please." Turning her head, she tries to find him, but he's gone from her side. She whimpers and tilts her head up, knowing he can see her. "Please…. I want to feel you…. I need you," she whispers, sitting up as much as she can with her muscles still spasming in pleasure. "...Master," she adds, quickly remembering and wanting him to know she wants to continue.

He cups her cheek and tilts her chin up. "Alright, pet."

He releases her and she feels the bed shift. She hears the shuffling of fabric as he must disrobe, and the seconds drag torturously slow. Jane squirms and flexes her hands to keep them from cramping as she tries hard to listen and gauge how far into undressing himself he is.

"You're so beautiful, my pet," he says, and she bites her lip. She knows him well enough that he means it, both in play and outside of it. It's the only slip that she's sure he'll allow himself, but it's one she'll accept. What woman wouldn't want to be considered beautiful even in her position, contorted awkwardly with her cuffed hands and sweaty from getting off with a - very recommended - sex toy?

He obviously expect and answer as he moves, the bed shifting under his weight as he positions himself between her legs. His cock is hot and slick against her, laying between her thighs and resting on her curls. She sighs at the feel of him, at the anticipation of feeling him when he shifts back and his length slides across her skin. Settling in her folds, she feels him stroke along her slit before he pushes into her.

That first bulge of his pointed head makes her muscles clench as it pushes into her, and she moans with each drag of his ridges slide along her sensitive walls. He gives her a moment to catch her breath when he pushes flush and she curls her toes as she's left to focus on the throb of his size pressing against her walls as he settles so perfectly within her. She moans when his hands wrap around her hips and pull her with him as he moves, his cock flexing and pressing differently against her when he shifts onto his knees and pulls her hips into his lap.

The position gives her arms some rest from her weight, but leaves her unable to move into him. She's completely at his mercy as he growls and begins to thrust, hands jerking her over him just as much as he shoves into her. Moaning loudly, Jane grips the blankets as she tosses her head, breaths coming with each of his plunges into her. Garrus growls above her, leaning over her and releasing one hip to hold himself up over her. She feels his presence above her and tries to lift herself up to kiss him, but he quickly sits up and pushes her down again.

"Don't … move, pet …." He purrs roughly and she instantly feels his cold thumb on her clit, circling. "Do it …. Show me …."

Jane groans as the coil in her abdomen tightens, becoming a solid weight in her stomach until she peaks. She cries out as the coil springs, igniting into a burst of pleasure as she bucks uncontrollably into him. Distantly, she can hear her mate groan, coming undone with only a few more thrusts into her vice grip around him. Still coming down from her orgasm, she curls her toes and whimpers when she feels the pressure of his knot growing as he locks them together.

Panting, Garrus reaches beneath her and she feels him release the cuffs, the ache around her wrists easing immediately. She sighs as she relaxes, arms out beside her as she lets him release the clasps on her nipples and caress each with his thumb. Chuckling, she covers one of his hands and smiles, but doesn't speak until he pulls off her blindfold.

"Hi," she says, still a bit breathless and throat dry.

Garrus chuckles and smiles. "Hi."

Snorting, she lifts up her arms and he ducks into her hug, looping an arm beneath her to hold her close as he rolls them. She hums as she snuggles into him, but he doesn't stay as he half rolls to reach to the bedside table and open the drawer. Still, she closes her eyes and wraps her arm around his waist. "What are you doing?"

"Getting your lotion," he answers, vocals soft and warm when he turns back to her.

He gently lifts her arm from his waist and sets it on his chest where she feels his deep purring against her palm. She watches as he squeezes some lotion onto his palm and reclaims her hand to start rubbing the lotion into her bruised skin with a tender massage.

She hums happily and smiles, the cooling lotion she often uses when her prosthetics rub her thighs wrong and need - dare she say it - calibrations soothing the ache from the cuffs. "That feels nice."

"Not too much?" He rumbles in question and she opens her eyes, giving him a smile. "Did I hurt you?"

Jane cups his face with her other hand and shakes her head. "There's a difference from discomfort and pain." She gives him a stern look when he thrums in that way that usually precedes an apology. "Don't. I didn't say discomfort is bad in this. I liked it," she adds with a warm smile. "It was nice to know that you would stop whenever I wanted with no question."

"Of course," he says as if offended, mandibles tight to his jaw as he gently switches his hold to her other hand. "I'll still feel pretty bad when I see these bruises, though."

Jane shrugs and leans closer to kiss him. "Don't. It felt good to be in the moment. And this," she says as she covers his massaging hands with hers, "feels great." She smiles and presses her forehead to his, closing her eyes when he purrs and presses back. "I love you, Garrus."

"I love you too, Jane," he says softly, shifting his hands to hold hers and link their fingers.


	3. C is for Cream Pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cream Pie - A sexual act in which a male's ejaculate visibly drains from the female's vagina after pulling out.

 

Garrus can't get enough of the way his mate clenches, tightening around him as she orgasms. The pressure slows him, making it more difficult to move within her pulsing walls, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Not with how her cries, scents, and movements around him never cease to drag him over the brink and into a shared pleasure.

This time, however, he fights his instinct to thrust as deep as he can, to lock them together to make her take everything he offers. Instead, he pulls back, only letting himself feel her milking half his length as he jerks and fills her.

Rumbling between panted breaths, Garrus stills and waits through the pulses of his own orgasm to slow. He hears Jane mumble in protest and tighten her legs around his waist, trying to pull him closer, but he has an idea, wants to do something they don't always have the chance to do thanks to the long periods of time knotted. He chuckles when she groans and pants against his cheek, arms around his neck tugging him harder against her slick, heated skin.

"Garrus," she whines and he leans up on his elbows enough to look down at her.

Smirking, he nuzzles his nose against hers and hums soothingly. "Just wait. You'll enjoy what I have planned."

She grunts, twisting her lips in an unconvinced pout. He doesn't let her stew long before he shifts, pulling out of her completely and crawling down her legs. Looking up to her as he cups her thighs and lowers his head to her center, he sees realization dawn in her eyes and growls when she bites her lip and her thighs flex beneath his palms.

He glances down to her center and where his own seed drips along her folds, leaving a slightly iridescent trail as it slides over the curve of her rear to begin pooling beneath her. The sight of himself filling and overflowing lights his hunger anew, his plates staying open as he feels his length twitch in want. Growling, he runs the pad of his finger up her folds, gathering his seed to smooth over her clit. She gasps and jerks beneath him, sure to still be sensitive, and he chuckles roughly, smirking to himself over the thought of her reaction to what's to come. Glancing at her face once more and is proud when she wills herself to stare back, daring him.

He flicks a mandible against her sweaty thigh before leaning closer and running his tongue across her, taking in their shared taste. Pheromones flood his taste buds as he swirls his tongue in her folds, cleaning her and swallowing their release down. He can taste her slightly sweet musk combined with his own, much more smoky seed and he moans at the way it coats his mouth and awakens his need. His talons grip her thighs as he growls and thrums against her, thrusting his tongue into her in time with her moans and heavy hand wrapped around his crest.

"Fuck, Garrus," she pants, back arching when he puts his thumb to her clit.

He rumbles to her in response as he tastes her grow stronger, his seed's taste diminishing the more of them he swallows down. He soon feels her tense beneath and around him, her breath catching as she clenches her eyes. Knowing the signs of her climax approaching, he hums with his vocals and thrusts his tongue as deep as he can reach, relishing in the sensation of her walls constricting around him as she comes undone with a breathy whine. He laps her for a moment more, teasing out her orgasm, before rising up and above her.

Shock flitters in her eyes, but arousal is much more prevalent there when she grabs him, yanking him into a rough, demanding kiss. He lets her shove her tongue into his mouth and suck his tongue into her own as she grasps and releases his cheek fringes. With one hand holding up his weight, Garrus tangles his other in her hair and pulls her mouth from him so he can lick his mandibles clean before smirking at her.

"I take it you approve?" he asks, knowing full well the answer, but wanting to hear her exact thoughts.

"That's always so fucking sexy everytime you do it." She grins and nibbles at his mandible. "I definitely won't complain if you decide to do that again."

He chuckles and presses his forehead to hers. "I know a way you can show me just how much you approve."

Always one to know his mind, she smirks as her hand caresses down his chest and stomach, stopping at his hard length and pumping him once. He sighs against her cheek and slides his tongue up her jaw to circle her ear. Leaning into his touch, Jane gives him a firm squeeze before turning to kiss him.

"I can definitely tend to that," she says, pushing a hand against his shoulder to urge him to lay as she sits up.

Her eyes look him over and he runs a hand up her side. He doesn't know what she sees each and every time she does it, but he's soon come to see her gazing just as big a turn on as getting to see her naked body. Rumbling, he cups a breast and thumbs her nipple, but she quickly pushes his hand away with a mischievous smile.

"Ah ah," she chides, crawling on her hands and knees down his body. "It's my turn to have my taste."

He merely growls in response as she pushes her hair from her face, giving him the perfect view of her as she leans down and runs her tongue from his base up. When she wraps her lips around him and flicks her tongue over his tip, Garrus thrums deeply and slides a hand into her hair to hold it back and catches her dark eyes watching his reactions.

He keeps eyes contact up until the point where she slides her mouth over him, taking in as much as she can. Groaning, Garrus tilts his head back and closes his eyes as she swallows around him and he feels the suction of the action that his own mouth could never emulate. Her throat constricts around him when she continues, tightening and releasing in a rhythm to match her hand stroking what part of him she can't take.

He feels her pull back enough to breathe, exhaling a moan around him and she turns her head and swirls her tongue. Looking down to her, he sees her staring up at his face just before closing her eyes and starting a rapid movement rising and falling around his length. His breath leaves him in a deep rumble as he watches her, the sight of disappearing into her mouth and sensation of her working him building up his own release.

He's close, and he knows that she can tell when she begins to take him deeper with each plunge over him. With a curse falling from his mouth and grip in her hair tightening, he jerks his hips unconsciously and spends himself. He distantly feels her swallowing and sucking around him, drinking him as he did her. The thought of it makes him growl and he can finally imagine her pleasure when their roles were reversed.

Having enough mind to relax his grip on her hair, he pants and watches her clean him with her lips and tongue. She still strokes him with her hand, extending his climax, and only slows once the flow of his seed ebbs. Seeing her give him a last suckle, he pulls her up to him and he kisses her, thought less forcefully than her own kiss previous. She hums and he matches her happy sound as their tongues dance, tasting one another.


	4. D is for Deep Throat

Garrus has come to realize that non-combative infiltration missions will go onto his ever expanding list of things he'd rather not repeat. At least, he doesn't want to repeat missions that entail he and Jane _acting like strangers_. While the concept of it brings to mind all sorts of _interesting_ things they could try, the truth of the matter is that this just isn't the place. Not when there are plenty of competing - and none too friendly - mercenary company 'representatives' walking around under false names and identities in this farce of one self important mogul trying to take bids for a big protecting and transportation contract. While still a mercenary company, the Wraiths made it a trademark to make other mercs' lives just a bit more difficult, intercepting their shipments or attacking their men when they endangered innocent people.

Jane was able to hide herself well enough with a simple hair color and makeup change and pants covered her prosthetics. Garrus, however, couldn't disguise himself so easily with the massive scar covering half his face _and_ notable colony paints from Palaven. He didn't really want to entirely remove his paints and was quite impressed to find that the Wraith's artifex, Arin Tasisk, had a concealment compound that had the extra benefit of lessening the look of his scars. That just left Garrus with the question of what paints to wear. He decided on a known and recognized Hierarchy insignia - far enough not to look suspicious - from Taetrus, geometric red stripes extended along his cheeks and up to his fringe.

Now that the winning bid for the protection contract has already been accepted, those not earning the position are left to try and slip away without attracting too much unwanted attention. One bad thing about this kind of gathering? Everyone knows just who has the most credits based off of the highest - and most frequent - bidders. Even with guards, the losers always run the risk of others trying to rob them of what little credits they hold for the required bid deposit.

None of it really mattered to Garrus or his mate. They fulfilled their assassination contract for an asari matriarch just before the auction and, with everyone more concerned about not being targeted by any other competing group, her absence hasn't been noticed. The woman had been a guest to the large gala thrown before today's auction and, thus, had been neither guarded for or expected during the bidding.

Only problem? Garrus hated watching his mate flirt shamelessly with the only other person attending who would miss their target, a young human man much too impressed with the flashing credit chits and - much to Garrus' irritation - easily distracted by Jane's barely concealed cleavage. All she had to do was get the man nice and drunk, keep him talking at the downstairs bar, and leave the actual assassination to Garrus. It all went smoothly enough and now Garrus simply waits for her in their rented room in a nondescript hotel far from the repurposed mansion where the gala and auction took place.

_What the hell is taking her so damn long?_

Just as Garrus stands up to either pace or - more likely and despite their plan - go find her, he hears the door slide open and hears his wife's groan. It may not be a sound all too feminine and the look on her face is one of an exhaustion brought on not by what he knows was a mental battle to stay in character, but she's the most beautiful sight after the past three days of near absence save for passing glances.

He goes to her and cups her cheeks in his hands, bending over and smashing his mouth against hers. She hums, a hint of amusement playing in her tone, and opens her mouth, letting his tongue in to dance with her own. Wrapping her lips around his tongue, she sucks on him and releases it to smirk when he growls softly.

"Someone's missed me," she says against his mouth and he rumbles in an affirmative. "Good, because I missed the fuck out of you too."

"Now that sounds like a good idea." Purring, he uses a hand to tilt her head and nips along her pulse. "We have a few hours before our transport arrives." He licks her neck and she sighs, leaning into his body. "How about we spend that time doing something more interesting than playing games?"

Jane chuckles and steps back, a devious smirk on her face. "Sounds like fun." Ever to the point, she reaches for the buttons of her shirt and motions towards him with her chin. "Get naked. It's faster this way."

Garrus snorts, but listens, all too worked up to argue despite his response. "How romantic. You really know how to seduce a turian."

"Less snark and more stripping," she retorts with a mock growl and tosses her shirt away. "I'm too damn worked up to deal with opening that damn tunic of yours."

He hums, snapping open the clasps and throwing his shirt to join hers. Even after so many years, the more formal his attire gets, the longer it takes Jane to open. He figures it has something to do with all the extra clasps and, so long as it's not human designed, sometimes turian-made fashion trends don't quite match what she's used to. Much like her too delicate buttons at times, undressing separately in a rush means their clothes survive.

Kicking off his shoes just as she tosses away her pants, Garrus pauses to scent the air. He can't believe he hadn't picked up on her arousal the moment she came in with how strong it is now. Humming in question, he keeps his gaze on her as his blood heats and his mouth waters.

"You smell …."

Jane barks a laugh, though it carries an almost manic sound as she nearly jumps out of her panties and yanks off her bra the moment it's unlatched. "I hope I smell good," she says with a smirk.

"Incredible," he responds, a growl thrumming through his voice as he shoves off his pants and closes in on her. "You always smell incredible." Cupping her chin, he lifts her to look at him and smirks as he makes a show of scenting the air. "I can't believe I didn't smell you immediately."

Her breath is heavy as she closes her eyes and seems to bask in the sound of the words in his voice. Without giving a response of her own, she pushes on him, urging him back towards the bed and away from the door.

"I used some special perfume for interspecies scent masking or some such shit." Shaking her head as if to wave away that topic, she looks him over and grins. "I have something for you," she says when he trills softly in curiosity. "Don't worry, it's something good."

He chuckles roughly and watches as she opens her eyes, revealing her wide pupils. When the back of his legs hit the bed, he stops and leans down to kiss her, licking her lips before slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She moans and returns the kiss for only a moment before pulling away, a smile painted across her lips. Before he can bring attention to that hungry mischief in her expression, she shoves him hard enough that he falls back onto the bed. He catches himself, but the bed still groans in protest at his weight, apparently not built for the weight of a turian just like it's shape not being anywhere close to the concave shape he needs. They usually adjust their positions when he can't lay, so he doesn't worry too much as he rumbles in amusement and sits up on his elbows to look back at her standing between his knees.

"That was uncalled for," he teases, but hums under his breath when she strokes the palm of a hand down his stomach and over his sheath. "Keep doing that and I'll forgive you."

"Oh? Just that?" She chuckles and leans over to kiss down the center of his stomach in what he knows to be a promise for more. "Well then, in that case-"

"No 'in that case.'" He growls when she nips just above his widening sheath. "Keep going and don't stop," he says, his vocals more a plea than demand. They both know she can have him eating out of the palm of her hand - _or eating something entirely different_ \- with even the slightest touch or whispered word.

She hums and smirks, leaning over him so that her now black hair caresses his cowl and chest. "Scoot back so I can get on the bed."

He follows her instructions, taking a moment to stack pillows comfortably so he can free up his hands. Laying back, he purrs when he sees her climb up and crawl over to him for a kiss. As he wraps his tongue around her own, she trails her hand down his body to stroke over his sheath, coaxing him out.

So sensitive right after erecting, he moans into her mouth when she wraps her hand around him and gives a soft pump, swirling her thumb over the tip. She pulls away and he growls, gazes locked as she sits back and smirks down to him just before moving back down the bed. Jane angles herself so that he can still caress her thighs and ass and he smirks when he slides his hand between her legs and circles her clit with the pad of his finger.

He feels himself twitch in her hand with the sound of her moan, but he can't delight in the sound too long before his breath is sucked out of his lungs by the feeling of her mouth surrounding his cock. She doesn't even go for a gradual buildup of licks and kisses and the surprise in and of itself only feeds his desire as he presses a knuckle into her, thrusting in a way that his talon won't cut her. He doesn't reach as far as he would with the silicone talon guards, but it makes her hum around him and the feeling is incredible, vibrations sending sparks of heat across his body.

His focus falters as she makes a moaning sound around him and he looks down to find her with eyes closed and slowly bobbing her head as her hand strokes what part of him she can't take into her mouth. When she pulls back, he watches her open her eyes as she looks back to him and licks her glistening lips covered in her saliva and his own lubricant. Garrus' free hand clenches the bedsheets as he growls and licks his own mouth plate, feeling like he's in a trance by the movement of her tongue.

He might as well be when she leans back down and takes him back into her mouth, sucking him hard. Moaning, he removes his hand from between her legs so he doesn't nick her with a talon as he slowly loses his mind. He wraps his hand around her thigh and squeezes as she moans and licks over him, adding suction around his head before dipping back down. Gaze dropping back down to her, he pants at the feeling of her mouth around him and sight of her bobbing in a way that he immediately recognizes as her building up to taking more of him.

_Spirits, she's going to take as much of me as she can fit._

He snarls and grips her and the sheets tighter, unable to keep himself from watching her as her mouth lowers further and further down his shaft. He releases the sheets only to brush her hair out of the way and she opens her eyes, drowning in lust and dark as night. Snarling, he grips her hair harder, but doesn't force her as she slips down on her own, the feeling of her mouth getting tighter around the head of his cock. He groans as he feels the slight curve of her throat around him and can't pry his eyes open when she swallows, flexing around him. He swears his heart pounds to the rhythm of her flexing throat, stopping when she pulls back long enough to take a full breath, and restarting once she takes him deep once more.

Garrus knows he can't last, not with how Jane also strokes her hand around his uncovered base and sheath, squeezing slightly whenever she swallows. Panting, he releases her hair and moves to push her back enough that he doesn't choke her when he climaxes. She fights him, making a rumbling sound around him as her body stiffens and she keeps working him.

"Jane," he whines, hands flexing against her, but he can't fight it as his body tenses. His moaning growl is loud as he grips her thigh hard enough to sink in his talons and arches, cumming down her throat as it feels like his lungs and heart stop.

When she finally lets him down - and he knows she's the sole thing holding him up on the precipice of ecstasy - Garrus' breath rushes out of him in one long groan as he bucks shallowly to ride out the waves. She hums and kisses over him, hand around him moving to his stomach and hips to caress him as she licks him clean. She finally looks up to him as she sits up and smirks.

"Good?"

His short laugh is a surprise as he grabs her arm and pulls her to lay down with him. "The best." Purring, he presses a kiss to her lips, licking the last traces of himself off of her. "Let me regain control of my limbs and I'll return the favor."

She makes a mock sound of consideration before grinning. "Sounds like I'm in for a treat." Laying a hand on his chest, she nuzzles her nose against his. "Better get a control of yourself or I'll go back down there and do it again."

"You're not giving me an incentive to-" He's cut off with a light smack of her hand to his chest and purrs, covering it with his own. Of course he'll return the gesture … once he's sure his bones resolidify.


	5. E is for Exhibitionism

“So,” Garrus says softly, purring as he slides his hands beneath her jacket and splays his hands across her back, “Want to see what I have planned to make this night better?”

Jane smiles in the lowered artificial lighting of the park and cups the back of her husband’s head as she scoots closer to him, thighs squeezing around his hips. “I don’t know. A spontaneous trip to an amphitheater on the Citadel to see a turian cover band playing human music is a pretty good night.”

She barely hears his chuckle over the music playing around them, would have probably missed it if she wasn’t sitting in his lap with little to no room between them. When she does, though, she leans forward and presses her forehead to his, liking the comfort provided by the distance from the actual concert, the bit of peace up on here on the hill with like minded couples and small groups.

They had a long, boring mission that brought them here to the Citadel and only one night to enjoy themselves before needing to go back home. Jane was fine spending the time cooped up in a hotel, ready to pretend they weren’t on the station still reeling from the war and it’s rebuilding efforts, but Garrus had to do little to convince her to come out. All he really had to do was promise that they could remain anonymous in the crowds and she nearly tripped over her feet on the way out.

After spending some time in the beginning watching faces for any sign of recognition when the people around her looked at either herself or Garrus and finding none, Jane gave into her desire to just have fun. Right now, they are just a human woman and her turian husband, sitting out on the artificial grass of a Citadel park and enjoying live music.

Garrus hums against her, smirking as he presses his mouth plates to her lips. “Yeah, but don’t you want to know what  _ else  _ I have in mind?”

His hands ghosting along her back to grip her waist tells her enough about his thoughts, but she chuckles and decides to tease him a little. “Does it involve food?”

“No,” he responds, licking at her lips before nipping them roughly. “How about I show you.”

She makes an interested hum in her throat, but can’t come up with a retort before he presses his mouth to hers. His tongue is hot as he laps at her lips until she opens and he enters, curling that rough tongue against hers before growling into her mouth. Closing her eyes at the sensations of him, Jane slides her hand to rub under his fringe as the other grips his waist, fingers digging into his hide.

She feels his hands slide down her sides to the hem of her shirt and beneath, smoothing along her skin until he can grip her breasts. Her breath is soft against him as she pushes her tongue against him, pressing into his hands as she grinds her hips down. She can feel the seams of his pants through the thin pants she’s wearing and sighs into the kiss when she finds the right angle to rub against him in order to start the kindling that fire in her stomach. Seeming to know her intent, he drops one hand from her chest to between her legs and rubs a knuckle right along the seam of her pants. She moans softly against him, leaning her head back when he pulls his tongue from her lips. He dips his head down to her throat, licking and dragging his teeth along her rapidly heating skin.

“Fuck, Garrus,” she whispers harshly, cracking open her eyes and catching the occasional, curious glance their way. 

It doesn’t take a genius to know what they’re doing, but she can’t find it in herself to give a fuck right now. Not when his mouth latches onto her pulse and his fingers dip past the lip of her bra to find her nipple. Still, she thinks she should at least warn him in case this isn’t want he intended.

“We’re getting a bit of an audience.”

He chuckles against her skin, nipping it before licking the slight sting. “Tell me to stop.”

The obvious tone of ‘I don’t give a fuck’ in his voice draws a long, pleased sigh from her lips as she closes her eyes and arches into his touch. If he isn’t worried about it, and as long as he keeps doing all the things he’s doing with his hands and mouth, she isn’t either.

She smirks at the thought of the two of them definitely fucking in front of a bunch of people like two horny teenagers at a concert and cups the back of his head, digging her fingers beneath his crest. He growls roughly against her skin and she feels the muscles in her abdomen tighten, the heated coil thrumming stronger as she moves her hips against hand for more. All she needs is to feel him, damn the fact that someone might call C-Sec on them, and she slides her hands to his jaw to yank his mouth to hers in a rough kiss, knowing it’ll urge him on.

She feels more than hears his thick snarl against her tongue, the music at a crescendo as they kiss. When she doesn’t feel him take the bait to turn this from mutual masterbation to something more intense, Jane shifts to kiss heatedly down his neck. His hide vibrates against her lips and tongue as she runs her hands to his pants to tug on the clasps and she smirks against him, a thought crossing her mind to get him really in the mood.

Popping open his pants, she shoves her hand in to find him mostly erect and wraps her fist around him. She strokes him a few fast times to feel his breathing stutter before stopping, pausing to make sure she gets his full attention - and perhaps a bit of frustrated confusion.

She knows he’s about to speak just as she opens her mouth and bites into his throat, sinking her teeth into the thick muscle. She  _ knows  _ he moans, feels the sound through her body as it sends a bolt of lightning down her spine to blossom between her legs, and smirks around him when his hands grip her roughly. His cock flexes in her hand as he pulls his hands from her and starts to yank off one of his gloves.

Chuckling, Jane licks the spot, knowing it’ll bruise. “Someone’s in a hurry.”

“Jane,” he growls, the sound almost threatening if she didn’t already know the way he sounds when aroused by heart.

She opens her mouth to speak when she feels a tug and rush of chill against her, his talons slicing through the seam of her pants and letting the air lick at her wetness. Her body shivers at the feeling, but her hands works on their own mind to pull his pants down and release his cock. Together, they line him up with her folds and she slowly lowers her hips over him, biting her lip as she feels the slight burn of him stretching her. She sighs out a breath she didn’t know she was holding once he’s fully seated and leans her head onto his shoulder, basking in the sensation of being so full of him, so deeply connected.

“Try to stay still,” Garrus whispers against her, a hand sliding beneath her long jacket to cup her ass and hold her close, yet still. With his other hand - the ungloved, real one - he starts to trace circles around her folds, drawing tighter until he’s directly on her clit.

Jane pants out a sharp hiss as she closes her eyes, fighting not to move as he said. Sure, they were both humping each other before in front of everyone, but she’s sure that full on fucking will gardner enough attention to get C-Sec involved. At least this way they can get off without directly letting everyone see them fucking.

“Fuck.” Jane huffs a weak laugh, groaning as her muscles spasm around his cock inside her. “You’re going to pay for this.”

His rough chuckle makes her thighs twitch and he teases the tip of his talon around her clit. “Promises, promises.”

To shut him up, Jane cups his face and pulls him into a kiss. Their tongues dance, their hunger feeding on each other as she tastes his unique taste. It’s one she still finds amazing even after so many years, so alien, but more comforting than anything else she could imagine. She can’t even remember what it feels like to not kiss and feel the long and flexible tongue of a turian or the taste of a human, let alone not to feel the way her mouth vibrates with her partner’s vocals against her tongue. Garrus tastes and feels like heaven, his kiss one that only adds to her pleasure as she moans into his mouth, clenching her eyes as her toes curl in her shoes and fingers tense against his shoulders.

She has to pull back to gasp for breath and she opens her eyes. There are some people around them openly watching, some making a show of not watching, and even more unaware of what she and her mate are doing. Her eyes catch the eyes of a very confused, yet slightly curious turian woman over Garrus’s shoulder and Jane smirks, leaning closer to him and sliding a hand to cup his head. Keeping eye contact with the woman, Jane runs her tongue along her mate’s pulse before biting just beneath his mandible and grins at the woman’s shocked expression at such a blatant sexual gesture most turians would shy from in public. That and she is pretty damn certain she sees a bit of envy in the woman’s eyes as her nose plates shift noticeably with her taking in the scent of Jane and Garrus, which doesn’t surprise her.

She’d be pretty damn envious too seeing someone with a guy like Garrus.

Jane puts her lips to his ear and whispers lustfully to him. “You have no idea how fucking hot you are.” She drags her tongue along his throat and smirks at his growl and tightening hand on her ass. “And you’re all mine,” she says, digging her fingers beneath his crest. “I fucking love you.”

Thrumming, Garrus turns his head to kiss her and adjusts his fingers on her, switching the pattern of his finger around her clit. She gasps at the sudden shock it sends through her body and nearly bites his tongue, but he only seems amused by the fact as he chuckles huskily into her mouth and shifts just enough so that he can lift his hips a fraction of an inch off the ground. These shallow thrusts, hungry kiss, and constant attention to her clit builds until she feels her entire body starting to grow taut, muscles tensing.

Jane feels the tidal wave approaching and grips onto her love, holding onto him like a life raft. Her lungs seize up as she clenches her eyes closed, her mouth opening in a silent cry, and she feels Garrus push her into him as he growls against her. She can’t feel anything outside of their joined bodies, of the perceived sensation of his life pumping through her from his cock within her walls.

In an instant, the dam breaks and pleasure washes over her, dragging her over that edge. Her breath leaves her in a whine as she feels her body jerk against his, the muscles in her stomach clenching as she pants raggedly. She has enough strength to grind her hips against him, to let him feel her walls’ uncontrolled tightening, and she moans softly when he makes her orgasm feel so much better by gripping her tightly to him as he follows her off that cliff.

He shoves his mouth to hers, combining their sounds of pleasure as his cock flexes within her, pumping into her and warming her. She closes her eyes to soak in the sensation of him swelling, base widening with each breath as his body locks them together. She can feel his rapid pulse against her and breath lingers against her tongue as he pants. Humming, she leans close and kisses him lazily, just taking in the last moments of their high.

When she finally pulls back, she smiles at the love of her life and cups his scarred cheek. “I love you.”

Purring, he nuzzles her palm before leaning forward and pressing his forehead to hers. “I love you too.” He smirks and butts his mouth to her cheek. “And I’ll be waiting for you to get me back for this. Can’t say as I’m very afraid.”


End file.
